Más que mi hermana
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Desde que Katniss se proclamó vencedora de los septuagésimocuartos Juegos del Hambre, muchos ciudadanos del Capitolio han parloteado sobre la figura de Prim Everdeen, la niña de doce años por la que Katniss se ofreció voluntaria. Su hermana pequeña. Y, sin embargo, a los ojos de Katniss, ellos nunca llegarán a conocer al ser precioso que es Prim por ella misma.


_******Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

La tarde es fresca y trae consigo una fresca brisa de principio de primavera. Algo que agradecer en estos últimos tiempos, en los que nada parece mantenerse tal y como era durante demasiado tiempo en el distrito doce. Hace un par de días que he vuelto de la Gira de los Vencedores, junto a Peeta, y aún me cuesta procesar todo lo que he visto y sentido visitando los distintos distritos. Me resistía a creerlo, pero el presidente Snow, con su aliento con olor a sangre, tenía razón: única basta una pequeña chispa para provocar el incendio que destruirá Panem... Y creo que esa chispa en el mismo momento en que me negué a morir en la pasada edición de los Juegos del Hambre.

Aunque siempre había existido esa posibilidad más que evidente y probable de que mi nombre saliera de la urna de las manos de Effie Trinket, aún me cuesta asimilar que participé en la septuagésimacuarta edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Lo que más me cuesta creer es que saliera viva de todo aquello y que además lograra traer conmigo a Peeta, algo que jamás ha tenido precedentes en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre. Los recuerdos de los días vividos en la arena aún me visitan y ahogan cada noche en mis pesadillas, y muy a menudo me despierto de ellas gritando y empapada de sudor.

Lo único que me hace no arrepentirme de todo lo que viví en aquel terrible lugar, donde la sombra de la muerte amenazaba constantemente a los veinticuatro tributos de los distritos de Panem, fue pensar que mi hermana pequeña, Prim, no tuvo que hacerlo por mí.

Prim.

Giro el rostro hacia la puerta de mi nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, que está abierta, y allí la veo, jugando en el jardín con el asombrosamente feo Buttercup, aprovechando el buen tiempo que hace, a pesar de que el invierno no ha pasado del todo. Tiene su largo cabello rubio recogido en una sola trenza y sus curiosos ojos azules permanecen concentrados en su peculiar tarea: está elaborando una corona de flores, concretamente está haciendo una corona de prímulas, la flor que da nombre a mi hermana menor.

Esbozo una genuina sonrisa que hace tiempo que no aparece en mi rostro: la pequeña y dulce Prim, siempre rodeada de naturaleza, siempre mostrando amor y fascinación por todo lo que la compone. Hasta el más mínimo bichito es hermoso a los ojos de mi hermana, por eso entiendo que le guste tanto Buttercup desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Aunque nunca participó en los Juegos del Hambre, el nombre de mi hermana se ha vuelto bastante popular en las conversaciones de los ciudadanos del Capitolio cada vez que surge hablar de la pasada edición de los Juegos del Hambre, lo cual sucede mucho a menudo de lo que me gustaría. No me gusta que los excentrícos habitantes de la ciudad que nos oprime parloteen en la peluquería sobre mi hermana pequeña, casi me dan náuseas cada vez que pienso en ello. Si me ofrecí voluntaria no fue únicamente para salvarle la vida en los terribles Juegos del Hambre, sino también para evitar que se convirtiera en carne de cañón de mordaces periodistas que sólo buscaran el morbo de su historia, al ser una de las elegidas más jóvenes de aquella edición.

Salvé la vida de Prim al ofrecerme voluntaria como tributo en su lugar, sí, pero creo que precisamente fue eso lo que llamó tanto la atención de Panem sobre mi hermana menor. Conversan sobre ella, sobre lo que ellos creen saber sobre ella y sobre si será nuevamente elegida en ediciones siguientes de los Juegos del Hambre. Se me revuelve el estómago de sólo pensarlo: no es muy común, pero se han dado casos de hermanos que han competido en diferentes ediciones de los Juegos del Hambre, algunos incluso en la misma. Pero no será así: siempre he hecho todo cuanto ha estado en mi mano para mantener a Prim a salvo de todo mal, y pienso seguir haciéndolo.

Viendo cómo intenta, entre pequeñas risas, mantener su finalizada corona de prímula sobre la peluda cabeza de Buttercup, me hace pensar en lo mucho que ha crecido durante el tiempo que estuve lejos de casa: no sólo porque ya casi es tan alta como yo, sino porque su carácter ha cambiado ligeramente. Sigue siendo la misma niña dulce y cariñosa de siempre, pero se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, incluso es ella la que no flaquea cuando a mí me fallan las fuerzas. Es la que se queda junto a mi madre para intentar sanar a alguien mortalmente herido, mientras que yo únicamente puedo huir lo más lejos que puedo para alejarme de esa terrible escena.

Prim tiene un corazón compasivo, es generosa y afable por naturaleza, ha heredado el valor de sanadora de mi madre, y, al igual que yo, nunca se rinde cuando se trata de aquellos a los que ama. Mi pequeño patito se hace mayor y no puedo evitar emocionarme ligeramente al pensar en lo que se convertirá cuando sea toda una jovencita. Pensar en su futuro me da esperanzas para vivir el presente, me da fuerzas para convertirme en lo que sea necesario para que los hijos de Prim puedan vivir en un mundo en el que no existan la opresión de los poderosos, ni las injusticias, ni el presidente Snow, ni los Juegos del Hambre.

Mi hermana consigue, sin proponérselo siquiera, que yo vea el lado más bello de la vida, incluso en mis peores momentos, y eso algo que el Capitolio nunca sabrá de ella. Porque ella es más que todos los chismorreos que se puedan inventir o conjeturizar sobre ella. Siento pena por ellos cuando pienso que nunca tendrán la oportunidad de conocer al ser bondadoso que es mi hermana menor, aunque en el fondo me alivia pensar que no lo harán. Porque Prim no les pertenece, igual que no les pertenece ninguno de los chicos a los que envían a la muerte, año tras año, a sus terribles Juegos del Hambre.

Para ellos, Prim no es más que mi hermana pequeña, pero para mí, ella es mucho más: es mi esperanza, es la razón por la que lucho, desde que tengo memoria, por un mañana mejor para mi familia y, ahora que puedo hacerlo, también para las gentes de Panem. El Capitolio nunca comprenderá que ella es más que la hermana pequeña de Katniss Everdeen, vencedora de los septuagésimocuartos Juegos del Hambre.

Ella es Primrose Everdeen y es mejor de lo que yo seré jamás.

* * *

**NdA:** Siempre me ha encantado la relación fraternal tan especial que hay entre Katniss y Prim, y por eso he acabado escribiendo este pequeño one-shot. No contaré mucho para no spoilear a los que no han leído la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre, pero creo que la relación más bonita, más inspiradora y más fuerte de todos los libros es la que hay entre las hermanas Everdeen, y que tanto Katniss como Prim son mis personajes favoritos de la saga :).


End file.
